The present invention relates to metalworking lubricant compositions and methods for their utilization. More particularly, the invention relates to a lubricant composition comprising a trimethylolalkane ester having particular properties that are especially suitable for hot rolling and cold rolling aluminum and aluminum alloys.
Trimethylolalkane esters are known in the prior art. For example, Cooley et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,297 discloses the preparation of synthetic lubricants by reacting polyols with acids having chain lengths of 2 to 18 carbon atoms. One suitable polyol is trimethylolpropane.
Leleu et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,581 discloses trimethylolpropane total esters as lubricant bases in automobile engines. The lubricants are mixtures of esters which can be made with a high proportion of straight chain monocarboxylic acids having about 2 to 30 carbon atoms.
Although some trimethylolalkane esters are known in the prior art, before the present invention it has not been recognized that lubricant compositions containing certain trimethylolalkane esters possess friction and wear-modifiying properties making such compositions particularly suitable for use in hot rolling and cold rolling aluminum and aluminum alloys.
It is a principal objective of the present invention to provide an improved lubricant composition and emulsion that are suitable for hot rolling and cold rolling aluminum and aluminum alloys.
A related objective of the invention is to provide a method of metalworking utilizing the improved lubricant composition and emulsion.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description.